


【Jewnicorn】极光

by Calledback



Category: Social Network (2010) RPF, The Double (2013), The Social Network (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:20:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21569794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calledback/pseuds/Calledback
Summary: “你的宇宙观是什么呢？”Simon突然问他。“在每一个宇宙都能和你相遇。哪怕只有一次。”
Relationships: Jesse Eisenberg/Andrew Garfield
Kudos: 10





	【Jewnicorn】极光

**Author's Note:**

> Andrew被允许进入一部Jesse的电影，然后他选择了去见《双重人格》中的Simon.  
> 配对其实是：Andrew/Simon，含轻微James/Simon水仙

1.

列车往前行驶，隧道里涌动的风与窗玻璃急速碰撞，制造出呼啸。车厢里空荡荡的，光线摇晃几近阴冷，整个空间是被日落浆过的昏黄色调，暗沉斑驳如同茶垢。

有人坐在Simon对面，穿着奇怪。这里的“奇怪”是指，过分活泼，与当前的时代背景格格不入，虽然Simon暗自觉得很好看。他盯着那双鞋子上的字母发呆，和牛仔裤卷起一层翻边若隐若现露出的脚踝。直到对方突然站起来。

“我可以在你旁边坐下吗？”

Simon在暗中的观察被这个问句打断，他慌张地挪开目光，声音轻柔等同嗫嚅：“哦……当然，如果你想的话。”

“你总是比荧幕里看起来的样子更好。”陌生人主动凑近他的脸颊，连同温热的鼻息一起贴上来，那距离近得有些危险，他却笑得很自然。

Simon稍稍往后避让，嘴唇紧张地翕动：“对不起？先生，我……认识你吗。”

“暂时还不。但我认识你，Simon. ”对方的眼睛发亮，虹膜里一层浅浅光晕，“我叫Andrew.”

“Hi,Andrew.”Simon的手伸出去，仅仅一点，又缩在半途。勇气从他宽大的袖口荡下来，这个未完成的招呼和他的西装一样不合剪裁。Andrew抓住了他几欲垂落的手掌，温柔地收拢他发颤的指节，然后在他额前留下一个吻。

“嘿，终于见到了你。”

“你确定没有认错人吗？”

“我确定。”

有轨电车恰好到站，停靠的噪音似乎悲悯，车站湿漉漉地寒冷。人与人互相掠过，却接触不到实体。仿佛散落漂浮的碎纸，残存的血迹依稀指认出DNA，气味却相似的腐败，拼凑不全一颗完整灵魂。上校说，世界上没有什么人是特殊的，不过是人而已。

“你确定没有认错人吗？”下车以后，他问了第二遍。

Andrew只一味笑，诚恳地对他摇头。

“我…我必须再解释一下，我的名字叫做Simon James，或许你要找的是James Simon，这很容易弄错，因为我们长得一模一样。而且……”

“而且什么？”

“而且从来没有人会想要找我。我甚至不确定，在这个世界上，是不是真的有人认识我。”

“我认识你，我很确定。”

Simon的嘴巴微微张开，停滞于空白。好像有什么阻碍了他的发声，却是极体贴的阻碍，一种莫名其妙的信赖，在喉咙口退回了他的所有问题。于是重新合上，唇瓣柔软，颜色是熟透的樱桃。

他们一路回家。Andrew的右手抚过后背，轻轻搭揽在他的腰上，这感觉竟意外地有些似曾相识，Simon没有抗拒。

“你刚才说的我比屏幕里看起来更……是什么意思？”

“你有没有想过你的生活只是一部电影？”

“电影？你是说，我只是个电影人物。”Simon感到震惊，却没有夸张到被吓坏了的样子，甚至觉得有些好笑。他想起了那台小电视机，永远咿咿呀呀的唱跳画面，愚蠢又吵，但是他很喜欢。毕竟那是他生活里为数不多的，有颜色的时刻。

“嘿，宝贝。起码这不是真人秀，或者名为《‘西门’的世界》这样的电影。你会感到庆幸的。”Andrew说。

“所以上校并不存在，Papadopoulos先生不存在，我也不存在。就像我在公司的系统里从来不存在一样。”

“在这个世界里他们确实存在，你也存在，但在我的世界不是。可我不能直接否定你的真实，因为艺术真实也是一种无可辩驳的真实。而且，我很喜欢这个样子的你。”

“我觉得这里的一切更像是一本荒诞小说。”

“或许它确实是的。”

“你也够荒诞的。”

“我是个演员，和你一样。我们都无法拒绝在人生中扮演荒诞角色，越疯狂越好，或许那对我们的职业生涯更有利。”

“我们也是在电影里认识的吗？”

“是的，但是不止于此。”

2.

钥匙对准锁孔，旋开了门。即使开了灯，房间里也昏沉沉的，微弱的亮光好像被浓酽的寂暗所吸收，有一只吞食光明的怪物，永远藏在漆黑深处。只剩下一丁点残迹，却是雕刻刀般的束，从怪物的脏器破出，线条锋利。曝露其下的是两张石膏像般的侧脸，美而不大真实。

Simon把外套脱了下来，搭在椅背，他顺手把椅子拉到床边坐下，这样Andrew可以坐在他的床上和他说话，在没有客人的情况下，Simon不会发现他的公寓实在简陋得有限。

“你见过James了吗。”

“哈，没有。不过我想，我大概知道James什么样子，比起你来，他大概更接近于你接演的那些剧本角色。”

“什么样的角色？”

“混蛋。但是大家都喜欢他。”

“包括你吗？”

“是的，包括我。虽然我不免为此受了伤。”Andrew故意做了一个捂心口的动作，倒在Simon的床上，神情可怜，以示心痛。

“哦，对不起…..我是说，假如我可以替他（我）道歉的话。”

“哦哦，不，你不需要。你并没有做错任何事，我刚才的意思其实是，你是个令人惊叹的演员。哈，对了，你还是个很棒的作家。”

“谢谢，看来那个‘我’比这个‘我’不那么狼狈多了。”

“相信我，你比你们想象得相似得多。某种意义上。”

“他们叫什么名字？”

“谁？”

“其他世界里的我。”

“Walt, Daniel, Lex……Mark.”

“我想你最喜欢并且让你受伤的是Mark.”

“为什么？”

“因为你最后一个提起，并且和前面几个名字有明显的停顿，我想他有不一样的意义。”

“哦，老天，你有没有一个角色是并不那么聪明的，Jesse.” Andrew用手埋脸，无奈状。

“Jesse? 这是我的名字吗。”

“是的，J-E-E-S-E，最喜欢的，是你。”

Simon低了头，脸颊有一丝发烫。Andrew把他从椅子上拉到身边，一起倒在床上，肩膀挨近，呼吸均匀。

“陪我躺一会儿吧，给你讲故事。”

然后他很后悔开了这个头，因为他低估了Simon的好奇心。当他讲完了他们在一起时的所有经历，分享每一个动人细节，以及他的每一部电影，（别问他为什么会知道，甚至情节都倒背如流）Simon眨动的眼睛里看起来还有无尽的问题。

“嘿，发发善心，给你的电影解说员倒杯水好吗。”Andrew双手卡住自己的脖子，吐出舌头，快要渴死的样子。Simon连忙道歉，为自己缺乏待客之道。他慌里慌张起身，脚跟缠绕，却笨拙地绊倒在Andrew身上。Andrew又笑，这下确实渴了，被他贴在自己颈窝的吐息搅动渴意。

Simon去倒水的时候，Andrew注意到了他的那台望远镜，依然摆在靠窗的位置，然而上面覆盖着一层麻料织物，积了灰尘，显然已经弃置很久。

“你不再用它了吗。”

“自从她搬走以后。”

“Hannah？”

“嗯，我想我把她吓跑了。大多数时候，我就像一个不能被看见，不允许被感知的幽灵，却还是会把人吓跑。”Simon把水杯递给他。

Andrew再次发笑：“你大概确实适合扮演幽灵。还有一次，你当了一个女孩公寓门口的幽灵，而且是一个不会飘的幽灵。”

“不会飘？”

“是的，因为你几乎永远坐着，等待垂怜。电影结束的时候，我怀疑你快要长出猫耳和尾巴。”

Simon也笑了，他看见Andrew伸手揭开那块蒙灰的布，眼睛已经凑近镜筒。

“我说，你还可以用它来看月亮。”

“哦，那只是个普通望远镜，并不是高倍天文望远镜。恐怕效果令人失望。”

“至少看起来更大，更亮些。”Andrew对他笑。

“在古老的时代，有人认为，嬗变朽败限于月亮下界。”Simon延伸的话题思维跳跃。

“很奇妙的宇宙观。所以月亮上面有什么？它们是永恒的吗。”

“我不知道那上面有什么，坑坑洼洼的环形山？但至少月亮有光，凝固的亮光。我在这下面看不见、抓不住的东西。”

“可是你知道的，月亮本身并没有光，因为太阳的反射才发光。”Andrew柔声说。

“我知道。或许我们也是一样。”Simon迟疑很久。

因为拥有一个可以依附的他者，可以将最隐秘的感情投注的对象，我们才真正建立起了关于自我的经验。因为他们的闪耀，我们才确确实实感受到了自己存在。

曾经他把James的出现视为暗夜中的奇迹，然而他施与的热情如同暴君的恩赐，很快就偃旗息鼓，仿佛来得过分迅猛而快速耗尽了。他亲密的接触和甜蜜的话语不过是在播种龙牙，为了一场赢得纯粹的盗窃。他不是希望的萌芽，而是邪恶的分蘖。自己在这个世界上仍旧孤单一人，甚至从未被人记住。

“我不想再当那个浮游于世的幽灵，一个Pinocchio，木头做的男孩，空心的人偶。”Simon的声音里带有哭腔，“我曾经想过自杀。”

“我知道，所以我出现在这里。”

“你真的只能留在这里一个晚上吗？”

“是的，我很抱歉。这是作者该死的设定。”

“你走了以后我或许又会感觉孤单。”

害怕时间无止境的漫长，如同黑夜，如同虚空，如同隔间里打字机单调的节奏，咔哒咔哒，咔哒咔哒，沉闷又刺痛神经，血液以同样机械的拍子流过身体，筋疲力尽而无所依附。

Andrew转过身抱住他瘦弱的肩膀，仿佛抱着一片透明羽翼，双手可以穿透他的身体，发颤的单薄。在他的胸口，需要依托的头颅缓缓降下来，靠落于肌肤触感的柔软枕头。

“你不会孤单，从现在起，你有了和我有关的记忆。等你从这场电影梦幻里醒来的时候，你还会和我有下一部电影，我们会创造新的记忆。这也是你的承诺。”Andrew说。

“什么承诺？”

“你说过未来最想继续合作的演员是我，是Andrew.”

“我想我会兑现的。”

“我想也是，你最好是。”Andrew示威性地挥了挥拳头，但最终只是用指腹碰了一下Simon的鼻尖，笑他是个傻瓜。

记忆分为两种，一种是习惯机制。就像背完剧本里所有的台词，念出口的时候，清晰流利语速飞驰，也不过是重复而已。只有我与你对台词的那段情景，你挑动的眉眼，你变化的声调，以及日后无数次回忆起你时我的心境，才是镌刻在生命中的独特记忆。

3．

他们一起在公寓里吃牡蛎，当作晚餐。这是Andrew坚持的，他们从餐厅打包回来，在地上简单地铺了垫子，脱了鞋子分踞斜角，野餐假象，孩子式的欢愉。啤酒的气泡在玻璃杯里上升，白色浮沫，微微发苦。牡蛎的肉质肥美，汁水仿佛带来海水的咸味。海浪在口腔层层上涌，月亮在遥远的海岸引发潮汐。

“为什么是牡蛎。”Simon问他。

“因为你喜欢和我一起吃贝类食物。”

“你是说Jesse喜欢。”

Andrew点头：“是的，我们曾经在清晨分享早餐，一起在波士顿吃过龙虾，在巴尔的摩吃过螃蟹。”

“哦，那很浪漫。”

“和你一起吃晚餐也很浪漫，就像现在这样。”

“你的宇宙观是什么呢？”Simon突然问他。

“在每一个宇宙都能和你相遇。哪怕只有一次。”

时间不再被钟表物理性切割，空间不再被位置和位移定义，当我遇到你的时候，深埋在心灵的遥远瞬间被一一召回，过去和未来相互渗透，完整地穿插于现在，时空序列被记忆碎片打乱交叠，只有共时的画面在震荡绵延。世界不断编造又瓦解，拆毁又重建，死去又复生，只有在真正的绵延里，有我们存在的实证，是与你有关的欲望，是和你在一起的每一刻盛大节日。

在所有的绵延里，让我记得你。

4.

黑暗中隐隐约约浮现出某种色彩，极光一样的波段起起伏伏地靠近，磁场放射出能量，盈溢着下一次重逢的秘密，和所有穿透时间的爱语。

我才知道我真的存在。


End file.
